


I know your secret

by Reddierights



Category: IT, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Other, Pain Kink, Reddie, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Sex Worker Richie Tozier, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddierights/pseuds/Reddierights
Summary: Richie Tozier uphold a reputation. His body count in the double digits but what happens when Eddie finds out just exactly how he got them.





	1. Chapter 1

Richie whined loudly. He was always loud especially during sex. The sound of skin slapping could be heard. "Harder" Richie whined.  
His back was pressed against a carpeted backseat. His legs were hooked around this stranger who seemingly did not give a fuck about him other than getting off. 

Richie pushed down to meet the guy's hips groaning when the stranger slapped him and held his hips down. Truth be told Richie enjoyed pain and being under a handsome stranger getting his insides rearranged was just another Tuesday for Him. 

The stranger moaned calling Richie a "good boy" and pulled out releasing over Richie's ass. 

Richie grimaced at the fact that this guy got jizz on his skirt and the fact that he didn't even get off. He was used to it by now having to get himself off when guys would only last 5 minutes. 

He sat up and wiped his ass and thighs and slipped back on the underwear that was carelessly thrown on the car floor. 

Richie got out of the car and stood there one hand on his hip and the other held out. 

The stranger still panting from his (weak) performance handed over a stack to Richie.  
He counted it over and sighed. 

"Dude what the fuck it this?" Richie smacked the money into his other hand. 

"For the time I give you money" he grumbled at Richie's boldness.

"$250 is not what we agreed on I'm sorry your viagra pills didn't help today but a deal is a deal $400 even. Now pay up" he held his hand out for the rest of the money.

The stranger handed it over with a huff knowing damn well he wasn't going to get anywhere with arguing with Richie. 

"Mmhm now run along Donkey Kong you're not getting shit from me anymore." Richie stuffed the money in his bra and turned around and walked away leaving the guy calling out for him.

"Sucker" Richie cackled and walked down the alley away from the gas station parking lot.

What he didn't know was that his yelling caused someone to go out back. That someone was Eddie Kaspbrak. 

"I know your secret Richie Tozier your dirty little secret" he smirked to himself before heading back to his car.


	2. Don’t kiss and Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie has a big mouth and it gets him in trouble.

after finding Richie in a compromising position Eddie decided it was best to ask Richie himself. of course it was Richie’s sex life he could do what he wants but maybe he understood the whole thing wrong. Richie in a skirt, Richie taking "the walk of shame" Richie...

"Richie when the hell are you going to get a new style?" Eddie tugged at Richie’s blue Hawaiian shirt and raised an eyebrow.

Richie smirked and looked down at eddies cute face. "what you don't like it doll face? I dress for fun not a library position."

"Richie! I do not dress like a librarian!" Eddie scoffed and and sat down on his bed.

"I seem to have some overdue books is there anything we can do to fix that?" Richie winked and posed seductivly. 

"yeah there is you get on your knees and pray to the lord im not putting my dick anywhere near you." Eddie huffed in content at his sort of comeback.

"lighten up Eds I was just pulling your dick a bit no need to get your panties in a twist."

"what about you do you were panties hmmm skirts perhaps?" Eddie hummed and waited for a response.

"why Edward this no way to talk to a lady my what a world we live in I don't kiss and tell. you'll have to take me out for a spin to find out." on one hand Richie was deflecting Eddie’s question with humor on the other he was freaking the fuck out how did he know did the others know as well or was it all just a huge coincidence.

“Rich... I saw you” eddie sighed and looked up from his spot. 

“You see me all the time Eds?” Richie scratched the back of his neck hoping that he wasn’t referring to that...

“Richie it’s cool if you wear that stuff you know it’s 2019 it doesn’t matter.” Eddie assured him.

“When and where?” Richie said as he paced back and forth.

“What? Richie I-“ he was cut off by Richie shushing him. 

“When and where Edwardo I was obviously not careful enough and it was too exposed now where did you see me” he tried to recall his past encounters and wondered how much Eddie really saw.

“Last week behind Sal’s you were in a beat up Ford. Or should I say you were leaving it. I didn’t see anything if that’s what you’re asking but I do know you asked for money what’s that about?” Eddie spoke faster than the speed of light. 

Richie stopped and opened his mouth trying to find the words to speak. 

Eddie stood up and went over to Richie. “Richie talk to me we tell each other everything.” Eddie pouted. 

“I don’t have to tell you everything that goes on in my life eds some things are private. If I choose not to answer it’s my choice don’t Eddie it up” Richie scoffs and walks over to the window thinking about how careless he was and how bad this could have been if it were anyone else. 

Eddie stood there for a moment “excuse me?” He walked over. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” He put his hands on his hips. 

“It means you pry it means you’re you Eds. You push and push and you stick your nose where it doesn’t belong and sometimes.. sometimes it can be a real pain in the ass. Eddie really just fucking drop it would you. For once in your life could you not bother me with your overbearing ways I’m not a fucking child I’m 19 years old for fucks sakes!” Richie let out a huff. Before his face fell. He looked down at Eddie’s face. His soft doe eyes glossy. His lip quivering. He shook his head and waved Richie off. 

“Where are you going!” Richie’s voice was quiet afraid of his next fatal words. 

“Don’t worry Rich I’m not gonna Eddie it up anymore I’ll leave you alone. You happy I’m gone fuck you all I did was care and you push me away and now you beg me to stay I’m not your puppet Richard I’m done being mr. Nice guy. Fuck you and what ever you’re doing I could care less!” Eddie’s voice cracked as tears streamed down his face. He couldn’t take it anymore he was tired of being treated like a nuisance. He walked out of Richie’s apartment slamming the door behind him. 

He made it to his car before sobbing and turning it on. He hiccuped before pulling out and leaving the parking lot. So much for trying to be nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it took so long to update I’ve been working on other works. This chapter has had so many rewrites I stg.


End file.
